Wake Me Up
by Charmed writer13
Summary: After Paige is put under a sleeping curse by an upper level demon, which can only be undone by saying a power of three spell, Piper and Phoebe must bring someone back from their past to the future with them to restore the power of three and say the spell that will save Paige. Hm... Who could that someone possibly be?
1. Chapter 1 It started with a curse

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of Charmed.

Wake Me Up

After Paige is put under a sleeping curse by an upper level demon, which can only be undone by saying a power of three spell, Piper and Phoebe must bring someone back from their past to the future with them to restore the power of three and say the spell that will save Paige. Hm... Who could that someone possibly be?

Chapter 1. It started with a curse

Set in 2009. Everything in this time is pretty much the same as how the show left it. All the sisters are finally happy and married with children. Life for the charmed ones has been relatively routine and boring… until now. (muahahaha)

Paige heard the familiar drilling sound in her ears of a charge in need. She immediately orbed to where she needed to be to find a huge black-robed demon with his back towards her chanting over her charge in the middle of a dark alley.

"Hey", she shouted instinctively to get the demon's attention off of her charge and on her, which, unfortunately for Paige, worked. When the demon turned around, Paige felt a shiver go down her spine. The demons eyes turned midnight black and as soon as Paige locked eyes with him, she found that she was frozen as he began to chant over her.

The frightened charge, displaying none of the courage that her Whitelighter had shown, ran as fast as she could screaming for help only to have passerby's stare at her like a mad woman. Paige knew in that moment that help was not coming anytime soon and started to feel her body go numb and her mind blackout as the demon finished his chant. He shimmered out with a smug smile after one last look at Paige's unconscious form lying on the cold concrete surface.

Back at the manor, Leo and Piper were enjoying what had now become a typical evening in the Halliwell house. In the kitchen, Piper had just finished washing the last dish from the delicious meal she had prepared for her family while Leo was sitting in the living room listening, contently, to his three angelic children play around the house. He was mortal now, but ever since the Ultimate Battle, there was never really a time where he needed his powers. He looked over into the kitchen and stared in admiration at his wife. She had a smile on her face that made Leo smile too, like an involuntary reflex. He loved seeing his wife happy and after all that they had been through, He knew no one deserved to be happy more than she did. How could Leo have known that their moment of peaceful bliss was about to come to screeching halt?

Little 4 year old Chris came running into the kitchen up to his mother crying. Piper bent down to pick up and comfort her distraught son saying, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Auntie Paige, I can sense her, something wrong," mumbled Chris, with a frown on his face.

Wyatt may have been the more powerful child when it came to their active witch powers, but Chris was definitely the more sensitive one when it came to their whitelighter side, Piper thought. Of course there was still a lot to learn about her youngest child, Melinda, who had yet to develop all of her powers. Piper loved all her children equally, but Chris always held a special place in her heart. Maybe it was the fact that she shared an understanding with him because he was the middle child, or it could be the fact that she still missed the Chris she came to know and love when he traveled back in time to save his brother from turning evil, or it could just be those eyes which were like looking into the eyes of her late sister, Prue, who she still longed to see, but after so many years, had almost completely given up hope of ever getting the chance to be reunited with her older sister again.

Piper would still go up to attic from time to time and attempt to summon her sister's spirit, but would never dare let Phoebe or Paige know what she was doing to spare them the heartbreaking disappointment that would follow when only silence and the small flickering of candles would fill the attic after the spell was finished.

"Where exactly is your Aunt Paige, Chris? Can you orb mommy to her?" Within seconds Piper was surrounded in blue orbs and found herself in the dark alley where Paige still lay unconscious on the ground.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Piper as she ran towards her baby sister to feel for a pulse. She visibly relaxed when she felt the strong bounding sensation under her fingertips.

"Chris, honey, orb us all back home please." Chris did as he was told, and just as quickly as they appeared, they vanished from the alley leaving no trace of their presence behind.

Once they arrived at the manor, Piper laid Paige down on the sofa in the living room and called out for Coop to bring Phoebe.

In a pink glow, Phoebe appeared and took in the scene around her. What she saw made her heart drop. "Paige! Is she alive? Oh God, Piper please tell me she's alive."

"She's alive Phoebe; I just can't wake her up for some reason," Piper replied.

"Oh great, it's Snow White all over again," Phoebe sighed.

"No. This is something different. Something stronger," said Piper.

"Have you tired letting the boys heal her?" Phoebe suggested.

"Not yet. Boys! Mommy needs your help," Piper called out, and they soon orbed right in front of her. "Can you try and heal your Auntie Paige so she'll wake up?" They both nodded and placed their hands over their sleeping aunt, but no glow was emanating out their hands signaling that whatever was wrong with Paige, couldn't be fixed by healing.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Phoebe. It had been so long since their last demon attack that it actually took Piper a minute to think about what to do next. _What did we always turn to when we needed some answers?_ Suddenly the answer hit her all at once. "Book of Shadows."


	2. Chapter 2 Coming out of retirement

Chapter 2. Coming Out of Retirement

As Piper and Phoebe rushed up the stairs to the attack, they couldn't help but be overcome with feelings of nostalgia. It just felt right, almost enjoyable, but neither one of them would admit it since they had a little sister to focus on saving right now. This was no time to reminisce.

"I can't find anything in the book. I mean we don't even know what this demon looked like," said Phoebe, feeling defeated after flipping through countless pages.

"We may not know what he looked like, but we do know his power and it obviously involves being the most effective tranquilizer the magical community has ever seen since the poison apple and the spindle wheel," declared Piper.

Suddenly, the pages in the book began to turn rapidly only to come to an abrupt stop on the page they needed to find. Both sisters gasped in surprise until they remembered back to all the times the book had displayed the same reaction whenever the sisters found themselves stuck.

"Thank you Grams." Piper murmured.

"That wasn't Grams," Phoebe whispered in awe, "It was Prue." Phoebe's power as an Empath had grown to the point where she could feel the presence of the spirit who had just given them a magical assist with the book.

For a moment, Piper's emotions became clouded with feelings of jealousy over her little sister being able to sense Prue's spirit. _Why should Phoebe even get to sense our sister when I'm over here still left with nothing? It's not fair. I miss her too, dammit. _Piper realized what she was feeling and quickly composed herself. "Sorry," she told Phoebe.

"It's okay sweetie. And I know it's not fair. But then again, when have we ever been dealt the fair card?" asked Phoebe.

"True." Piper stated, and both sisters let out a twisted laugh when they thought back on the terrible irony of events that had been their life.

Returning their attention to the book, Piper read the page in front of them. "Somnus, an upper level demon, who has the power to place his victims into a deep coma-like state. No known potions or spells can wake these victims. The only way to end their slumber is to destroy the demon with this Power of Three spell: 'Somnus demon of sleep. Hear these words, our power runs deep. Reverse this curse done by evil's hand. We vanquish you now, to the wasteland.'"

"Wow that's a lot of rhyming. Are we sure are ancestors were witches and not just bad poets?" Phoebe joked.

"Well, it could be the oscar myer bologna song for all I care, as long as it will get rid of Somnus and wake up Paige," said Piper.

"Yeah, but there's only one problem. One third of the power of three is busy napping on our sofa right now. How are we supposed to say the spell?" Phoebe stated.

At that moment, bright orbs began to form in the attic into the shape of an elder, much to Piper's irritation. "Man, I have not missed you guys." she stated.

The elder ignored this comment, "We heard about what happened to Paige, and we know you are facing somewhat of a dilemma."

"That's putting it mildly", exclaimed Phoebe.

The elder continued, "You need the power of three to wake your sister, and we have a solution."

"Well that's a surprise, elders with a solution," muttered Piper.

"We are going to send you back in time to regain the power of three." said the elder.

"How is that going to help us? Any Paige we bring back from the past to this time will be affected by the curse." Phoebe stated in bewilderment at the elder's proposed "solution."

Piper, however, had a feeling that she knew where the elder was going with this, and her stomach began to twist in knots. "He's not talking about bringing Paige back from the past," she stated simply, while keeping her eyes fixed on the elder.

Realization began to dawn on Phoebe. "You mean, Prue?" "Yes," the elder stated calmly, "You are going to use the original power of three to save your youngest sister."

"So let me get this straight," Piper was furious, and she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself enough, so she could continue "You expect us to go back in time, look our dead sister in the face, and tell her, what, exactly? 'Oh hey Prue, longtime no see, since, you know, you've been dead and all. Yeah, we just came back to this time cause we need your help to save the sister that we replaced you with, who you never even knew existed.' How can you expect us to do that!?"

The elder's eyes fell to floor as he struggled to find the right words, "I know this is going to be difficult for the both of you,"

"Again, that's putting it mildly!" interrupted Phoebe who was just as upset as her sister."

The elder continued, "But I've brought Whitelighter dust with me. You can use it on Prue after all of this is over, so she won't have to suffer with the knowledge of her destiny."

"But she'll still die!" Phoebe shouted, as Piper's mixed emotions of hurt and anger were fueling into Phoebe's outburst. "All we've ever done is help you elders and all you've ever done is take away from us in return. Now you're asking us to go back and not tell our sister that she's going to die. How are we supposed to live with the guilt of knowing that we had the chance to warn our sister and stop her from dying, but didn't?"

"If you want to protect this future, where good prevails and your children are safe, then you'll do it. You both know as well as I do that saving Prue would alter and possibly even destroy everything you've accomplished, everything you've worked for! You're all living the life that you were destined to have. Everything is as it should be. And you will not risk losing this life. Prue wouldn't want that." the elder raised his voice growing impatient.

"Do NOT speak for my sister!" yelled Piper on the verge of tears.

The elder backed off and lowered his voice, "Fine, then let Prue speak for herself when you go back in time." He handed Piper the bag of dust, and orbed out.


	3. Chapter 3 Forget me not

Chapter 3. Forget Me Not

Piper was still fuming after the elder orbed out, and Phoebe was starting to worry about her sister.

"You know, I'm starting to remember why I never liked those elders," said Phoebe jokingly in an attempt to snap Piper out of it.

Piper said nothing. For a moment, Phoebe swore she was about to witness her older sister turn into a Fury all over again.

Piper felt trapped. As desperately as she wanted to use this opportunity to save Prue, she couldn't help but fear the elder's warning about risking the life she had now. Piper and her sisters had seen enough messed up futures in their time to know that this life was the best one they've had so far and none of them wanted to change that. Of course this life came with a price, and the one who paid it was Prue. Piper's dream of seeing her big sister again was slowly turning into a nightmare, as she thought about having to face Prue and tell her the reason why she came from the future. She just didn't know how Prue was going to take it. _Will she think we're just using her? She's going to think we're so selfish, and I don't blame her._

"Piper!" Phoebe finally pulled her sister out of her thoughts.

Piper looked up, "Hm?"

"Look." Phoebe pointed towards the door of the attic, which was no longer a door, but a bright blue portal.

"The elders must be ready for us to go," Piper huffed, "They are so impatient."

"Admit it Piper. Aren't you just a little excited to see Prue too?" Phoebe asked.

"Not like this Pheebes. I've imagined about a thousand different ways of meeting her again. Waking up and realizing it was all just a dream or seeing her spirit after a summoning spell finally worked are the main ones I had pictured in my head, but going back in time and having to tell her everything that's happened to her and to us was not exactly on top of my list."

Phoebe just nodded and gave her sister an understanding smile as they held hands and walked through the portal.

The two sisters quietly made their way down the stairs out of the attic, while looking around the upstairs hallway for any sort of clue as to what year they were sent back to. From the lighting in the house, they could tell that it was early in the morning. They stopped in front of the door to the master bedroom and slowly opened it, holding their breaths, expecting to find Prue sleeping in her bed. Instead they found a young, newlywed Leo and Piper asleep in the room. Piper couldn't help but smile at the sight, as she remembered how happy she had been those first few weeks after the wedding. Of course, that happiness was not meant to last.

They managed to close the door again without waking the couple. As soon as the door was shut, Phoebe whispered, "Didn't Prue give you and Leo her old room just a few weeks before she died?"

Piper said nothing and opened the door again to sneak a peek at the calendar she kept by their bed. The date was May 3rd, 2001. She closed the door again. "Damn those elders. Don't they know this is hard enough on us without having to send us back to the exact month she died?" she sighed and took a step back, attempting to pull herself together and be the leader that she'd been forced to become over the years for her two younger sisters. "Let's just find Prue, and get this over with."

As they made their way into the kitchen, they could hear the vaguely familiar sound of someone flipping through the newspaper and smell the comforting aroma of strong coffee brewing. They turned the corner and the sight that greeted them was something they had seen a million times when they were younger and first woke up, but never appreciated the significance until now. Because no one ever realizes how much they miss something until it's gone. Prue was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking her coffee. She put the paper down and looked up when she heard her sisters step in; she immediately noticed something was different about them.

"Whoa, no offense you guys, but you're looking sort of old. Did the two of you not get enough sleep last night?" she questioned.

Both sisters fought back the tears that threatened to spill from their eyes. But before they had a chance to answer her question, past Piper and Phoebe came walking into the kitchen right next to them.

"Shape-shifters!" cried out past Phoebe.

Prue jumped into action and instinctively put herself in between _her_ Piper and Phoebe and these strange newcomers, whom she saw as a threat, and used her telekinesis to hold them up in the air.

"Who are you!?" she demanded.

Piper and Phoebe struggled pointlessly to break free from the invisible force keeping them airborne. "We're your sisters! We came from the future! Now put us down!"

"Prove it." said Prue.

Both sisters let out an exasperated sigh. Piper was the first to speak "Prue, remember when we were in high school and this group of mean girls where destroying my favorite book Grams had given me for my birthday? You stormed up to them and began beating the crap out of them. One girl even had to get plastic surgery to fix the nose you left her with. And Piper, the secret ingredient to our famous soup is a couple of bay leaves."

"Hey! That's a secret!" past Piper shouted.

Then Phoebe spoke, "Prue, I'm the one who stole your favorite leather jacket when it got cat pee on it. You thought Piper took it, and I never told you the truth until just now."

Prue turned her head towards past Phoebe who nodded slowly, indicating that this Phoebe was telling the truth. She placed them gently back on the ground.

"Wow! I can't believe it. It's us from the future!" exclaimed Phoebe excitedly.

"Well I can believe it. I mean it makes since, all the time traveling we've done so far, it was only a matter of time before we got a visit from our future selves," Prue stated and then a puzzled look crossed her face as she noticed a third sister was missing, "Or at least future Piper and Phoebe, by the way, where is future me? And please tell me I'm not blonde again!"

"Okay," said Piper, "We realize you guys have a lot of questions. And we can't tell you everything. What we can tell you is that we came from the year 2009."

"We've been to 2009!" said past Phoebe, "I didn't kill that baseball player again did I?"

"Are Leo and I still married?" asked past Piper

"People, please! Enough questions!" Piper took control of the conversation again, "Like I said, we can't tell you everything. And really the only one we need to talk to is Prue. So I would appreciate it if you two would let us discuss this matter in private."

Past Piper and Phoebe turned to their big sister, their eyes begging her to let them stay. "I think the two of you should listen to your future selves." she said in her best motherly tone. Both of them pouted and began walking out of the room.

"And no eavesdropping Phoebe!" present Phoebe shouted at her younger self, remembering how she was at that age.

Prue led her new little sisters (W_ell I guess they're my big sisters now,_ she thought to herself) into the sun room and began nervously picking at her cuticles. Her instincts were almost never wrong, and Prue knew deep in her gut that whatever it was Piper and Phoebe were about to say, was something she definitely did not want to hear.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! KEEP 'EM COMING. AND UPDATES WILL BE POSTED SOON! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Truth Time

**Okay. This chapter is going to be all about how Prue died. I changed it up a little bit since I felt there were way too many gaps left in the All Hell Breaks Loose episode, and I know that's because the writers of the show were limited. But seriously, how come Leo was able to heal both sisters the first time Shax attacked, but was only able to save Piper the second time? So many loose ends, I thought this story would provide a better explanation. Here we go…**

Chapter 4. Truth Time

As the three women sat in the sun room, the silence was deafening. And Prue could not shake the feeling of dread she had over the arrival of her future sisters. Still, whatever the reason for her sisters' visit, Prue wanted to help, but before she could do that, she needed to gather as much information as possible.

"So," Prue began, "What's the future like this time? Obviously it can't be too great or else you guys wouldn't be back here trying to change it; am I right?"

"Actually," said Piper, "The future has been pretty good up until recently, that is. I'm still married to Leo, who's mortal now, and we have three children."

"Three!?" Prue stated in amazement.

Piper smiled and nodded.

Phoebe, who was beginning to feel left out, was the next one to speak, "I have three children too with a cupid, and I finally have a steady career now."

Prue was completely taken back by what her baby sister just told her, "Phoebe, that's great! You know, I'm really glad you didn't end up marrying Cole. I always had a bad feeling about him."

Both Piper and Phoebe just laughed awkwardly, deciding it was best not tell Prue about Phoebe's first marriage.

Silence filled the room again.

"Piper, what did you mean when you said 'up until recently?'" Prue asked.

Piper took a deep breath, this was the inevitable moment, she'd been trying to prolong. "Well, you see, we lost the power of three, so we need you to help restore it."

Prue furrowed her brows together, she knew Piper was being vague on purpose, and she could only think of one reason why. "You don't have to be vague with me, Piper, I know that I died."

The pained look that flashed across Piper's face confirmed Prue's suspicion.

"How did you know?" Phoebe questioned.

"Because the two of you are looking at me the same way you looked at mom when she came to Piper's wedding," Prue pointed out, "So you guys must want me to go to the future with you to help save my future self, right?"

Piper dropped her gaze as the guilt began to settle in once again, "Um, no."

Prue narrowed her eyes; this was not the answer she was expecting to hear. "What do you mean 'no'? You need me. We're the Charmed Ones. I'm your sister for God sakes! If either one of you died, I would be going to Hell and back to save you!"

"You did." Piper stated and Prue tilted her head in confusion. "Show her Phoebe."

Phoebe's power of premonition had also grown to the point where she could call a vision on command and show it to others.

"Please don't make me relive it." Phoebe pleaded.

Piper looked at her sister solemnly. She knew how hard she was being on her little sister right now, but Prue needed to see for herself so she could understand why she died.

Phoebe held Prue's head between her hands and channeled the premonition.

Prue shut her eyes as images began to fill her mind like a black and white movie:

Start premonition-

She saw herself push a doctor out of the way just in time for a demon to blast her with an energy ball and throw her through a wall, followed by Piper. The images speed up and then she saw Piper get shot by one of the crazy bystanders outside of their house. She rushed her to the hospital but it was too late. She was standing over Piper's body when Leo orbed in and his heart began to shatter as he took in the sight of his dead wife covered in blood.

"Can you make this right or not?" Prue asked him, her voice empty and distant.

"I can't," cried Leo, "But Phoebe has a plan, and you're not going to like it. She's going to make a deal with the Source. He'll have Tempus reverse time and in exchange, she's going to agree to stay in the underworld forever."

"Like Hell. I'm not going to lose **any** sisters today!" Prue declared with a new found determination. "Leo, you're going to orb me down to the underworld and when we get there I want you to take Phoebe to the surface and no matter what happens, do not let her come back to the underworld. Do you promise?"

Leo had a bad feeling about Prue's plan, but he was willing to agree to anything if it would save his wife. "I promise," he said.

Prue turned back to Piper and began stroking her hair. "I'm going to fix this baby girl. You're going to be fine, I promise. I love you, and I hope one day you can forgive me for what I'm about to do," she whispered in between sobs.

She stepped back, took Leo's hand, and orbed out. When they arrived in the underworld, Phoebe took one look at Prue's and Leo's face and knew that Piper was gone. She began to cry uncontrollably and Prue held her baby sister protectively, the way she had done after their mom died.

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright. Don't you worry," Prue said fiercely.

Phoebe looked up at her big sister, she could see a fire in her eyes; Prue was on a mission. "What are you going to do?" Phoebe questioned.

Prue didn't answer; instead she gave Leo a silent, communicating look. He nodded, grabbed Phoebe before she could protest, and orbed out of the underworld leaving only Prue and Cole behind.

"Thank you," Cole said, "I didn't want her to be trapped in the underworld forever."

"I'm not doing this for you, Cole. I'm doing this for my sisters," Prue said harshly.

"Still doesn't mean I'm not grateful," he said and shimmered out.

Prue was alone now. She immediately began making her way to the room where she would find the Source. As she got closer, she could almost hear Piper's spirit screaming for her to turn around and go home. _I don't have a choice, _Prue thought back. She turned the corner and easily took out two guards who were standing by the entrance. In Prue's outraged emotional state, they were no match for her.

She walked through the entrance and stood directly in front of the Source. The hair stood up on the back of her neck as she felt a chill run down her spine, but she refused to let him see any sign of fear on her face.

The Source laughed; amused at the angry expression Prue wore, "Ah, if it isn't the tough sister, Prue. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know damn well what." she spat back at him.

"Come to save your sisters have you? Now what makes you think I would want to help you?" he asked.

"Because helping me, helps you. Have Tempus reverse time and the demonic world won't become exposed."

"Ha! You really think I care if the pathetic mortals know about our existence?" the Source lied. In truth, neither the leaders of good nor the leaders of evil wanted the existence of magic to be exposed. It was one of the few things both sides agreed on long ago.

The Source continued, "Phoebe was willing to stay here forever in exchange for time to be reversed. Not that she would've had to stay here long; I was planning on having her killed."

Prue stiffened.

"So what can you offer me?" he asked.

She knew there was only one thing the Source wanted, the death of the Charmed Ones. "My life, in exchange for my sister's life. We both know Piper isn't the one you really want. You want the eldest Charmed One, the bigger prize. Destroy me and you would gain the respect of the entire underworld, not to mention put an end to the power of three."

The Source said nothing.

She continued, "You can take away my Whitelighter's ability to heal me, so when time is reversed, Shax will kill me and I won't be able to lead Piper out on that street to vanquish him. The magical community will never be exposed. Everybody wins. Do we have a deal?"

The dark hooded figure considered Prue's offer. "Done," he agreed, and Prue was sent back to the surface just as time began to turn backwards.

-End premonition.

Prue quickly pulled away from Phoebe's grasp. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. As disturbing as the premonition had been, there was one thing about it that bothered Prue more than anything else; she did not look much older than she did today. Her hair was the exact same length as it had been in the premonition, even her clothes were the same clothes she had hanging in her closet at this very moment. This meant that her death was coming sooner than she thought.

Piper just sat there silently, as she watched her sister put the puzzle pieces together. She wondered what was going through her big sister's mind right now, so she asked Phoebe to try and get a reading on Prue's emotions.

"I can't," Phoebe whispered, defeated, "It's like she has a wall up blocking off all of her feelings."

"Typical Prue." Piper whispered back.

Then Prue finally spoke up, "How long before I die?"

"A couple of weeks," Piper's voice cracked as she answered.

Prue felt like she was going to throw up as the bile reached her throat; she pushed it down, and forced herself to keep it together. _This doesn't make any sense. Piper said they __**recently**__ lost the power of three. How can that be possible if I've been dead all these years? And how could they just give up on me like that?_

"Did you even try to bring me back?" Prue questioned, her sisters could hear the hurt in her voice.

Piper thought back to all of the sleepless nights and countless spells she used in an attempt to summon her sister right after her death. "Of course we did Prue. But every spell we used to try and bring you back only brought us closer to finding our half-sister."

"What!?" Prue was stunned.

**I know I left it on a cliff hanger. Sorry. But I will keep updating ASAP. I promise! Let me know what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5 With or Without You

Chapter 5. With or Without You

"Are you saying… we have another sister?" Prue asked with tears in her eyes. This was just too much for one person to handle in a day.

"Her name is Paige. We first met her at your funeral. I think you would like her, Prue, she's a lot like you," Phoebe said hopefully, "She helped keep our family together, and kicked all of the bad guys' butts until recently when a demon placed her under a sleeping curse and now only the power of three can wake her up again."

Prue now understood the reason behind her future sisters' sudden appearance. "So when you say that you need my help to restore the power of three, what you really mean is, you need my help to save the sister who took my place," Prue cried, the pain evident in her voice, "Now I know why you didn't try harder to save me; you replaced me. I didn't know I came with a spare."

"It's not like that Prue. We didn't have a choice. **You** left us with no choice!" Piper yelled through her own tears, "You saw what happened in Phoebe's premonition."

"Yeah, I saved your life, that's what I saw! I just thought my own sisters would try and do the same for me," Prue yelled back, her voice laced with venom.

Phoebe stood in the corner of the room, her face full of fear. She was never used to seeing her two big sisters fight with each other like this. And the fact, that she could sense the anger pulsating off of Piper didn't help.

"How dare you," Piper lowered her voice, as all the pain and resentment that had been buried deep inside her began to surface, "Paige isn't the sister who took your place; **I am!** I had to be the big sister, the leader, the one who always looked out for everyone else. **You** forced me to do that! Do you even know how hard it's been on me? NO, you don't, because you **weren't** there!"

Prue was silent. No one understood how hard it was playing the role of the big sister better than she did. And for the first time since Piper arrived in the past, Prue studied her face. She looked tired, she looked wise beyond her years, and her eyes held a permanent hint of sadness in them that the Piper she grew up with never had. Prue saw more of herself in this Piper, and suddenly she was filled with nothing but guilt and sympathy for her broken sister. She knew Piper was angry at her for sacrificing herself, but truthfully, she knew she would do it all over again, without even a second thought, if it meant saving her sisters.

"Piper… I'm so sorry," was all Prue could manage to say.

Piper sniffed and wiped away her angry tears. She knew what Prue was trying to apologize for; she was sorry for leaving her, but not sorry for saving her. Piper couldn't hold back anymore as she ran into the arms of her big sister. She allowed Prue to hold her and comfort her in a way that no one else could, as the years of coldness she had built up began to melt away. Piper felt safe in her sister's embrace, and she never wanted to let go.

Phoebe, who had been standing in the background quietly watching the emotional display, decided to join them as Prue held out an arm for her.

"I can't believe how grown up the two of you are now," Prue observed through her watery eyes.

"Yeah, well, you know time has a way of doing that to you," Phoebe said, trying to lighten the mood.

As they finally broke the embrace, a bright blue portal opened up right beside them.

"Is that what I think it is?" inquired Prue.

"Yep, time to see the future. Are you ready for this?" Phoebe asked her sister, nervous of what Prue's answer would be. She wished now more than ever that her power as an empath could pick up on what her sister was feeling, but Prue's wall remained.

"Come on, let's go wake up sleeping beauty," Prue replied, and her heart began to race as they walked through the portal.

**This chapter is short, I know. But I just wanted to leave you guys with a little something before I go back to work. Review, and let me know what you think. Next chapter Prue meets Paige! **


	6. Chapter 6 Time Flies

Previously:

"Yep, time to see the future. Are you ready for this?" Phoebe asked her sister, nervous of what Prue's answer would be. She wished now more than ever that her power as an empath could pick up on what her sister was feeling, but Prue's wall remained.

"Come on, let's go wake up sleeping beauty," Prue replied, and her heart began to race as they walked through the portal.

Chapter 6. Time Flies

Present day 2009:

Henry sat next to the couch keeping vigil over his beloved Paige. He had been there ever since he got the devastating phone call from Leo that his wife had been attacked by a demon and couldn't wake up.

In the dining room, his children, along with Piper and Phoebe's kids, were playing quietly. Normally when all of the Charmed children were together their laughter filled the entire manor, but today they were silent. They knew something was wrong, and growing up in this peaceful time, most of the children had never witnessed the repercussions of a demon attack. Wyatt, being the oldest, was doing his best to try and cheer up his little cousins by bringing some of his favorite toys to life. Henry couldn't help but smile at the blonde boy's efforts.

Then he turned his attention to Leo and Coop, who were sitting across from him. They were looking up the number to order pizza for the kids, since neither of them could boil water to save their life. Oh how they needed Piper to come back. She'd be preparing a delicious meal for everyone right about now. Henry began to wonder… _Where are the sister's? And how can Leo and Coop be so calm about all of this? _Sometimes, Henry hated being the only husband married to the Charmed Ones with no magical experience, he just didn't know how to handle these supernatural interruptions the way the other two husbands could. Leo had told him that he wasn't sure exactly where the sisters had disappeared to, but he knew that wherever they were, they were finding a way to wake up Paige.

Leo was worried, sure, but he trusted his wife, and even though he no longer had his Whitelighter abilities, his connection to Piper was so strong that he would know if his wife was in any danger.

Coop's connection to Phoebe was just as strong, and he knew she was okay. Suddenly he began to feel a loving warm sensation in his heart, and he looked up expectedly. "They're coming," he told the other men in the room. No sooner than Coop said the words, did they hear the sound of footsteps coming from the attic.

As the three sisters began making their way down the stairs, Prue hesitated behind them, looking at her reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked her sister, her voice full of concern.

"Nothing, it's just… the last time I came to 2009, I was in my future body, and this time… I still look the same. I guess that means I really am gone, huh?" Prue didn't need her sisters to answer her; their somber expressions said it all. Prue changed the subject, "Maybe the two of you should go down first and explain the situation to everyone, especially Leo; I wouldn't want to give him a heart attack since he's technically mortal now." Piper and Phoebe nodded, and gave their sister one last supportive hug before heading into the living room.

Prue let out a sigh of relief as soon as her sisters were out of sight; she needed this moment alone to try and process the overwhelming amount of information she received today. _Okay Prue, get it together. _She told herself. She began looking at the dozens of pictures hanging on the wall to try and distract herself from her racing thoughts. As she stared at all of the memories frozen in time within the frames, she smiled. Many of these photos she had already seen or taken herself, it was the more recent photos that had captured her attention. She saw Piper holding a newborn Melinda with Leo and her two boys huddled around the brand new baby. Next, she saw a picture of Phoebe at the beach being swept off her feet by her cupid husband while their three daughters played in the sand. And finally, her eyes rested on a picture of her two sisters. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, and there, right smack in the middle between Piper and Phoebe, was the woman who she could only imagine to be her long lost sister, Paige. Prue couldn't help but compare this picture to the one Gram's had taken so many years ago where she was the one who was standing in between her two sisters, and again the word _replaced_ crept into her thoughts, but she quickly cast it away. Prue studied the girl in the picture for a long time; she could easily identify the family resemblance. Paige had light skin and dark hair that reminded her of her own, she had Gram's eyes, and her smile was just like their mom's.

In every new picture she gazed upon, Prue could see how happy they all looked, despite the fact the she wasn't in any of them. And instead of feeling pity for herself, she felt an odd sense of joy in knowing that her sisters could make it on their own without her. Prue always knew that they could, she just had a hard time letting go; she guessed that was because of the overprotective maternal instincts that developed in her after their mom died.

****Flashback****

It was February 28th, 1978; a day that would change the sisters' lives forever. 8 year old Prue walked through the door of the manor with Grams. Victor had been outside talking with the police while young Piper and Phoebe were standing in the living room peeping out the window; they knew something was wrong, but they couldn't imagine what. When they heard the door open, they ran up to see their big sister and Grams. They both had tear stains down their face, and this worried the two younger sisters even more. Prue and Grams never cried.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked while little Phoebe peeked behind them expecting to see her mom come walking through the door.

Grams led them into the living room and sat them down on the sofa to explain what happened. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do, Grams thought to herself. Decades of fighting demons could not compare to this. After she finished telling her youngest granddaughters that their mom was gone, she sighed and turned to walk outside and join Victor with the police officers.

Prue who had been silent, lost in her thoughts the whole time Grams was talking to Piper and Phoebe, finally looked up at her two little sisters. They were holding each other crying. The sight of her two broken sisters changed something inside of Prue forever. She walked over to them and sat in between them on the sofa, allowing both of them to sit on her lap and huddle under her arms as they buried their tiny faces into her shoulders.

"Why can't mommy come back?" Phoebe sniffled as she looked up at her big sister.

Prue tried her best to explain death to her toddler sister, "Because when she died, she had to go to heaven. That's where mom is now, and she'll live there forever. It's a beautiful place where she can watch over us. We just can't see her."

"Can we go to heaven too and live with mommy?" Piper asked, feeling hopeful.

"No." Prue said sternly. "You two can't do that for a long time. You're going to stay here with me and I'm going to take care of both of you now like mom used too."

"Prue…" Piper began to speak.

"Hm?" Prue look down at her little sister under her arm.

"Please don't leave us like mom did," Piper locked her gaze with her big sister, her eyes pleading. "Promise?"

Prue kissed the top of her sister's head. "I promise. I'm going to keep the two of you safe," she said, her voice full of determination.

"I love you," Piper whispered.

Those three simple words hit Prue like a freight train. She remembered that being the last thing she had said to her mom. "Me too," was all she could reply.

****End Flashback****

A single tear ran down her cheek as she smiled at the photos before deciding it was time to go downstairs.

In the living room, the husbands were elated to see that their wives had returned. "Where did you guys go?" Leo asked curiously.

"You mean, '_When _did we go?'" Piper corrected and Leo tilted his head pondering what she meant. "We went back in time to bring back someone who can help us wake up Paige," she summed up for her husband.

"Wow. How far back did you have to go?" asked Henry, still not used to hearing about these magical adventures.

"Not that far. We went to 2001," Piper eyed her husband carefully as he sucked in a breath. She knew Leo understood the significance of that year.

"Piper, who did you bring back with you?" he asked cautiously, although he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Me, of course!" said a voice that Leo hadn't heard in almost a decade, but still recognized instantly.

The eldest Charmed One came walking down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone's eyes landed on her, and she began to pick at her cuticles for the second time that day.

"Prue!" Leo gasped. "I can't believe you're here… I mean… um" Leo leaned over to Phoebe and asked, "How much does she know about her future?"

"She knows everything, Leo," Phoebe replied.

"What about future consequences?" Leo questioned, worriedly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I swear if I never hear those two words again for the rest of my life, it will be too soon."

"It's great to see you, Leo. Looks like you've done a pretty good job of taking care of my sister," Prue stated appreciatively.

"Actually she's the one who's taken care of me, not to mention the rest of the family," said Leo.

"Speaking of family, where are my little nieces and nephews," Prue looked around and a huge smile flashed across her face when she noticed all of the kids walking in from the dining room. She leaned down to their level as Wyatt stood in front of his younger siblings and cousins, watching the new stranger cautiously. "Oh I know that look, you must be the oldest. You don't have to be afraid of me; I'm your Aunt Prue."

Wyatt relaxed and smiled back at his new aunt. The other children, who had been waiting for Wyatt's reaction, all gathered around Prue, curious to meet her. Prue's heart was filled with pride as she hugged every last one of her 9 nieces and nephews. And when she stepped back to get a good look at all of the kids together, she couldn't help but feel a moment of sadness for the children she would never have, and who would never get to grow up with this generation.

Piper and Phoebe had been standing back with tears in their eyes as they watched their big sister hold all of their children. They had always wanted their children to meet the aunt they never knew about, but never thought they'd get the chance.

"There's someone else that you need to see too," Phoebe said as she gestured to the sofa where Paige lay sleeping.

Prue stood up straight, took in a deep breath, and began making her way over to the couch. Prue came to the future expecting to be angry with Paige, but when she looked down, all she felt was an immense sense of love, the same love she had felt when she looked at Piper and Phoebe for the first time after they were born. Paige's pictures did not do her justice, and Prue thought she looked more like their mom than any of them. Prue reached out to hold Paige's hand and when they touched, a swirl of white lights lifted out of Paige's body and into Prue's.

"What was that?" Prue asked after checking to make sure that Paige was okay.

"I think you just got your powers back in this time," Leo explained, "The original three sisters are now charmed again."


	7. Chapter 7 Open Your Eyes

Previously:

Prue reached out to hold Paige's hand and when they touched, a swirl of white lights lifted out of Paige's body and into Prue's.

"What was that?" Prue asked after checking to make sure that Paige was okay.

"I think you just got your powers back in this time. The original three sisters are now charmed again," Leo explained.

Chapter 7. Open Your Eyes

Prue looked over at a chair in the dining room, squinted her eyes, and sent it flying across the floor.

"So this means that Paige doesn't have her powers anymore?" Prue questioned

"Only three sisters can tap into the power of three at one time. Since you're the eldest, the power of telekinesis is rightfully yours to inherit first," Leo informed, "As long as you're here, Paige can't be a Charmed One."

"That's not fair! How can the elder's just deny Paige's right to be a Charmed One after all of the good she's done!" Piper yelled.

Before Leo could answer, Prue intervened, "Piper, calm down. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm only going to be here long enough to help wake up Paige, remember?"

At this, Piper's anger was replaced by sadness. "I know… it's just not fair," she said.

A silent pause filled the room.

"So… what's the plan for finding this demon and kicking ass?" inquired Prue in an attempt to stay focused and change the subject.

Phoebe was the one to answer, "Well I've been thinking about that, and I think we should scry for him, find out where he's hiding, and then use Coop's ring to get there."

"How is a cupid's ring going to help? I thought all it could do is allow someone to get into people's hearts," Prue asked as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Oh it can do more than that. The ring can transport you to whoever you love if you focus on them," said Phoebe.

"I still don't get how that's going to help. We don't love Somnus," Prue stated.

"No, but we do love Paige. And I think that the ring will lead us to him, because vanquishing him is the only way we can save her. Just like the time when the ring lead Piper to mom and grams after Paige and I were killed so they could help save us," Phoebe tried to explain.

Prue sighed as she shook her head. _As if I already didn't have enough information to process,_ "Wait… You mean to tell me that you died!? When did this happen!? How did this happen!?"

Phoebe realized she said too much and bit her lip, "There's a lot you don't know about this time, Prue," she said meekly.

"Clearly," Prue rolled her eyes in frustration. She always hated feeling out of the loop, and she definitely felt out of the loop in this time period.

In the underworld:

Somnus was deep in meditation, spying on the sisters. When he was finished, he opened his eyes, and looked at his demonic followers. "My plan is working brilliantly. Paige has now lost her powers as a witch and is vulnerable," said Somnus, "Now all we have to do is ambush the Halliwell manor with a surprise attack and kill the sleeping witch lighter before the sisters even have a chance to know what hit them."

"But what about the eldest sister?" one of the followers called out, "Now that they have her back, killing Paige won't break the power of three."

Somnus grinned, "The power of three will be broken once the elders send Prue back. She will not be allowed to stay."

"How can you be so sure?" another called out.

"Because I know that the elders would rather have two dead Charmed Ones than risk changing this future. Now… who's with me?" Somnus questioned.

All the demons raised their fist into the air and let out a battle cry.

Back in the manor:

Phoebe was using the picture of Somnus from the Book of Shadows to scry for the demon. While Piper sat on the couch in the living room waiting patiently. Meanwhile, Prue was pacing; she was not feeling so patient.

"This all seems too easy," she told her sisters, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Relax Prue. Vanquishing demons has become a lot easier for us. In fact, most demons know it's a suicide mission to take on the Charmed Ones now," Phoebe tried to put her oldest sister's mind at ease.

"Looks like someone inherited my pride after I died," Prue quipped.

Suddenly, the crystal dropped on the map. "Hm, this can't be right," Phoebe mumbled.

"What is it?" asked Piper.

"Well according to the crystal, Somnus is here in the manor," explained Phoebe.

At that moment, Somnus and 20 other demons shimmered in. Their focus all aimed at Paige lying on the couch. They all released energy balls and threw them in her direction. Piper managed to freeze all of the energy balls while Prue used her telekinesis to send them back taking out half of the demons in the room. The three sisters began tackling what was left of the demons while Somnus used the opportunity to make his way over to Paige while they were distracted. He pulled out an athame and held it over the witch lighter. Henry, who had been standing guard over Paige, screamed, "No!" The only sister close enough to hear Henry's scream over the commotion of the battle was Prue. She turned to the source of the sound just in time to see Somnus about to plunge the athame into Paige's heart. Without thinking, she astral projected behind Somnus and did a round house kick to side of his head, knocking him out cold. Prue smirked, looking down at the knocked out demon, "Aw, the demon of sleep looks so peaceful when he's sleeping," she mocked. Her moment of victory was short lived when she heard a blood-curdling scream from Piper.

"PRUE!" Piper called out as she saw a demon form an energy ball and aim it at her big sister, who was just standing there with her eyes closed. Piper knew Prue must have astral projected, but now her body was left totally defenseless. And all Piper could do was watch on in horror as she saw her sister being thrown back from the force of the impact from the energy ball. It was like watching a replay of an image from one of her nightmares in slow motion. She felt like she was watching Prue die all over again.

Astral Prue was just as shocked as Piper. _I left my body completely vulnerable. How could I be so stupid?_ She thought.

In her rage, Piper blew up what was left of the demons within seconds, then ran to Prue and called for the boys to heal her. They quickly orbed by Prue's side and held their tiny hands over her body.

Everyone in the room held their breaths, waiting for the glow to start emanating from their hands. Astral Prue stood in the background; she felt like she was having some sort of strange out of body experience, which technically, she was. The glow finally came and their healing powers began to work. When they were finished, astral Prue returned to her body, and everyone began to breathe easier again, all except for Piper.

Prue could see the look of shock and fear in Piper's face, she wanted nothing more than to comfort her little sister, but now was not the time. "Quick, we have to say the spell. Somnus is over there," she pointed to where the demon lay still unconscious next to an equally unconscious Paige.

The three sisters stood over the demon, held hands, and began to chant, "Somnus demon of sleep. Hear these words, our power runs deep. Reverse this curse done by evil's hand. We vanquish you now, to the wasteland."

Somnus woke up just in time to feel his body going up in flames. He let out one ear piercing cry of defeat, and then he was gone.

Prue knelt down next to Paige waiting for her to wake up. "Come on, Paige, open your eyes," she whispered.

Paige slowly opened her eyes, which struggled to focus against the light. The first person she could make out was a woman with long dark hair and intense blue eyes. Even though she had never met this woman before, she knew exactly who she was from all of the pictures she had seen. "Crap," Paige muttered to everyone's surprise, "I knew it… I'm dead."

Prue belted out a deep laugh when she realized why Paige seemed so upset to see her. "You're not dead, missy. You're still very much alive."

Paige shot up from the sofa. "Prue? Does this mean you're alive too?" she asked hopefully.

"I am," Prue smiled, then her smile faded, "For now, at least."

"I don't understand… What's going on here? Could someone please explain to me what I missed?" Paige turned her attention to her other two sisters in the room.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks. "We'll explain everything. But first things first, we need some coffee, we're exhausted," Piper spoke.

"Oh, you're a goddess," Prue joked as she was delighted in the prospect of getting a cup of coffee.

"Actually, I'm not anymore," Piper quipped back with a chuckle.

Once again Prue felt completely out of the loop, "Do I even wanna know?" she asked.

All four sisters laughed as they made their way into the kitchen to discuss today's events, none of them wanting to face what would come next.

**We're reaching the end of this story. Next chapter will have more Prue and Paige bonding. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8 Don't Look Back

***Important* Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and for reading this story. I just wanted to let you guys know that I added a flashback scene into chapter 6. The idea just sort of popped into my head and it was too good for me to ignore. So please go back and read it.**

Chapter 8. Don't Look Back

The four sisters were sitting in the kitchen each holding their mug of coffee, all of them very relieved to have Paige awake again.

"So were you able to catch up on your beauty sleep? I know you've been complaining about how tired you've been lately keeping up with Henry, the kids, and your charges." Phoebe questioned.

Paige laughed, "I don't think I'll be able to close my eyes for a week. I've definitely caught up on my sleep."

"Maybe you should send a letter to the wasteland to thank Somnus," Phoebe suggested.

"I might just do that," considered Paige, "How long was I out anyways?"

"All day," Piper answered.

"Wow," Paige breathed, "And I can't believe that the first person I saw when I woke up was Prue. How did you guys do it?"

"We didn't. The elders did. They sent us back in time," Phoebe explained.

Paige took in all of this information and then looked at Prue who was sitting next to her, "I'm so happy that I finally have the chance to meet you."

Prue smiled, "I'm glad I have the chance to meet you too," then her smile fell, "I'm so sorry I was never there for you growing up. Had I known about you, I would have done everything in my power to find you so you could've joined the family sooner."

"I know you would have. Ever since I met Piper and Phoebe, they've told me stories about you and what an amazing big sister you were to them," said Paige.

At this comment, Prue raised an eyebrow, "Stories huh? You know, I could tell you some stories about these two as well," she smirked.

"Really?" Paige looked intrigued, "Do tell."

"Oh look at that!" Phoebe interrupted, "We're all out of coffee. I'll go make some more," she said, quickly changing the subject.

Both Prue and Paige giggled as Phoebe got up and made her way to the coffee pot.

"Looks like someone's not up for storytelling," Paige observed, still laughing.

"We're just glad to have you back," said Piper looking serious at Paige, and then her gaze landed on Prue, "Both of you."

Prue kept her eyes locked with Piper's and decided to ask the question that no one wanted to hear, but it was the giant elephant in the room. "So… how long do I have before I have to go back to past?"

The air in the room grew heavy and everyone lowered their heads as they stared into their empty coffee mugs. The truth is… no one really knew the answer to this question.

"We don't know." Piper stated.

"To be honest, I'm surprised the elders let you stay this long already. I was expecting them to take you away from us the second Paige woke up," Phoebe chimed in.

"Maybe they finally realized how much they owe us and decided that you don't have to go back," Paige added hopefully.

"No. I don't think the elders decided that. If they did, wouldn't the future be different? Nothing's changed here," Prue pointed out.

"Prue's right," said a new voice in the room. Bright orbs appeared at the end of the table revealing an elder, the same elder that had given Piper the dust to erase Prue's memory.

Without hesitation Piper immediately stood and blew him up into a scatter of orbs.

"Piper!" Prue reprimanded. Even though the elders were not exactly on the top of Prue's list of favorite people, she always held some level of respect for them; and she was shocked to see this act of retaliation from her younger sister. Prue didn't have to be an empath anymore to sense the degree of anger that Piper held for the elders.

The scattered orbs quickly regrouped into the form of the elder again.

"Get **away** from us!" Piper yelled, her hands shaking at her sides, "You're **not** taking her!"

"Be still, Piper. I didn't come here to take your sister." The elder turned away from Piper and looked at Prue, "I came here to tell you that the rest of the elders and I will not rush you. You can return to your own time as soon as you're ready. The past can wait."

"And what if she never wants to go back?" Piper questioned, her voice cold.

"Look around you, Piper… Has the future changed? You already know how this is going to end," the elder stated calmly and then disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

The sisters said nothing after the elder left. Instead they spent the rest of the day trying to forget his arrival as they went back into the living room, and Prue got to know the rest of the family further. They laughed and shared stories all day long, and Prue enjoyed every minute of it.

That night, Prue couldn't sleep. Giving in to her restlessness, Prue huffed and pulled back the covers getting out of bed. She began looking around her old room which no longer looked like her room. Almost every trace of her ever having lived in this room had vanished over the years. But still, there were certain things that remained. She saw her name still carved on the side of her dresser. She had done that way back when she was in junior high and she remembered the day she did it like it was yesterday. Normally, it was not in her nature to defile antiques, but she couldn't help but think about all of the previous forgotten generations before her who had owned the same dresser. Prue didn't want to be like that, she didn't want to be forgotten. So she left her mark on it for future generations to see. Prue smiled slightly at the memory as she ran her fingers across the carved letters, then she made her way over to the closet, curious to see what was now stored in there.

Most of it was Paige's miscellaneous items that she had decided not to take with her during the move to Henry's house. There were paint brushes and blank canvases scattered all over the closet. _Paige's hobby must be painting, _thought Prue. She compared Paige's love of painting to her own love of photography. It surprised Prue how the two of them could be so similar when they never even grew up together. She continued digging through the closet trying to learn more about her long lost little sister. She found a painting of the manor and marveled at it. Prue had seen plenty of priceless works of art during her days at the auction house, but few of them could compare to this. Painting was not just a hobby for Paige; this was clearly her passion.

Prue made her way to the back of the closet and moved the last canvas aside when something stood out and caught Prue's eye. It was a black box simply marked 'Prue.' The layers of dust that had settled on the box affirmed Prue's conclusion that her sisters had been able to move on without her. She blew off the dust and opened the box. The first thing she noticed was her camera, she was glad that her sisters didn't get rid of this.

The next thing she saw was her favorite necklace with the crystal heart that Andy had given her on their first anniversary back in high school. She thought back on that day…

**Flashback**

"It's beautiful, Andy, but what's the occasion?" Prue asked admiring the necklace while Andy watched her and grinned.

"Don't you know? It's our first year anniversary," he declared while putting the necklace around her neck.

"Andy, I've known you since we were four. This is not our first year anniversary. Plus don't you have to be married to celebrate an anniversary?" Prue argued playfully.

"Well, we're gonna get married one day, so I think this should count. And when we do get married, we'll get married on this same date so there won't be any confusion," Andy concluded proudly.

"Whatever you say Mr. Halliwell," Prue spoke as she leaned into Andy until her lips were just inches away from his.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Trudeau," Andy closed the gap as their lips met. Neither of them ever wanting to let the other go.

**End Flashback**

Prue continued to hold the necklace in her hands and fresh tears began to stream down her face. How could they have known that both of their lives would be cut short, never getting the chance to call each other husband and wife. It was so unfair, and Prue was beginning to understand the reason behind Piper's anger at the elders. It was misplaced anger. The same type of anger she felt for the Angel of Death before she learned to accept that death was just a part of life.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door that broke her free from her thoughts and a voice whispered, "Prue? Are you awake?"

Prue wiped away her tears and cleared her throat before answering. "Come in," she said.

The door opened to reveal Paige.

"Paige, what are you doing up at this hour?" Prue asked in a scolding tone.

"Um hello, I slept all day, remember?" Paige quipped back.

"Oh yeah. Well, you didn't have to knock, you know you could've just orbed in. It's still your room," said Prue.

"No. This is your room. It's always been your room. In fact, when I first moved in here, I felt like I was intruding."

Prue crinkled her forehead, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for a long time after you died, Piper kept this room like a shrine. Everything stayed exactly the way you left it, and she wouldn't let anyone touch anything," Paige explained and Prue's eyes widened, "You can imagine how surprised I was when Piper offered me to move into your room. That was a big step for her in moving on."

"It sounds like they never would have been able to move on without you. Thank you, Paige," Prue said gratefully.

"It hasn't always been easy. I've spent half of my life as Charmed One comparing myself to you. And in the back of my mind, I always knew that if the sisters were ever given a chance of choosing between you or me, they'd choose you," Paige said in a low tone.

Prue could see the tears beginning to form in Paige's eyes as she voiced this confession, and she reached out to hold her baby sister protectively, the way she always did if Piper or Phoebe came into her room after a bad dream.

Paige couldn't believe she was breaking down in front of the sister she had only met today.

"Shh..." Prue tried to sooth her baby sister, "I don't think that's true. I know our sisters, I can see how much they love and need you. Do you know how hard it must have been for them to come back in time and tell me that I died? But they did it anyway, because they knew it was the only way they could get you back. They would do anything for you, Paige."

"I guess you're right," Paige admitted.

"I'm always right," Prue declared boastfully, "Now try and get some sleep."

"You too," Paige pointed at her sister with an eyebrow raised, "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Prue flashed her sister a smile as she watch her orb out of the room.

As soon as the last orb faded, Prue sighed and crawled back into bed. Her mind contemplative, as she thought about the day's events. She thought about all of the wasted time between her and Paige. She thought about _her_ Piper and Phoebe back in her own time and how she missed them. She thought about how vulnerable Paige was without her charmed power the longer she stayed in this time. On a lighter note, she thought about the rest of the family she got to meet today and how happy and beautiful they all were together, and Prue was finally able to drift into sleep.


End file.
